Neighbors
Neighbors is seventh chapter in Hotline Miami, occurring in May 23, 1989. In this chapter Biker is introduced as a Boss. It takes place concurrently with Prank Call. Apartment * All newspaper clippings are on the stripped bed. ** ...shoot out at Hotel Blue early last evening... ...three politicians among the casualties... ...heavy blow for the Russo-American coalition... ...several victims tied to criminal network... ** This marks the end of Jacket collecting newspapers of his jobs. * The made bed is dirty with pizza crumbs. * The sink basin is full of water. * The Girl is sitting on her blanket on the couch in the living room. Phone Call "It's 'Harry' from managment. We have a problem! There's big mess over by the Condos on 122nd SE St! One of the residents' water pipe burst, wet all over! The whole buliding is gonna be flooded soon... hope you can get this shit ASAP... Don't go easy on the mop!" Note: The display address is South East 122nd Street, swapping the direction and the numbers. This is also true for the call later in the level. Other incongruent phone calls and display addresses appear in: * Tension * Push It * Crackdown * Deadline Walkthrough Neighbors is the first chapter to have Thugs as a common enemy. Thugs may only be defeated by gunfire and are immune to all knockdown attempts. The combination of gunfire only Thugs, fast attacking dogs and mobsters that rush to the location of gunshots can make this level rather difficult if one does not plan their attack beforehand. In preparation for the boss fight at the end of this level, masks Graham and Brandon are recommended. If one is assured of their ability to defeat Biker regardless of the mask, Tony or Ted are useful to remove the threat of dogs. *'First section': Kill the first two enemies quietly. Pick up the firearm dropped by one of the enemies and ambush the patrolling thug. Retreat around the corner and kill enemies as they walk by either with the firearm or a melee weapon. Kill any remaining enemies. Pick up a melee weapon before you leave. *'Second section': Quickly kill both mobsters by the door. A dog will run down the hall to attack you, kill it first. Run into the kitchen containing the mobster and kill him too. Wait to see if any other mobsters have seen you and ambush them as they come around the corner. Otherwise pick up a gun and kill as many mobsters as you can in the top left room before you need to back pedal. Ensure you have enough ammo left after the mobsters to kill the thug. Pick up a melee weapon then leave. *'Third section': Rush the two guys near the first door then kill the mobster in the kitchen. Kill the mobster in the bathroom then the one in the top bedroom. Pick up his weapon and kill the thug with it. Take a melee weapon before you leave. *'Fourth section': Quickly rush out the door and kill the dog then the mobster in the kitchen. Take out the mobster in the bathroom below. To kill the two mobsters in the upper room, throw a weapon at one and rush the other. Once they are both dead pick up a firearm and kill the remaining thug. Prank Caller After cleaning the building, Jacket gets yet another phone call. "There's been a small change of plans... We have a prank caller at the telephone company. Why don't you go there and see if you can... 'Talk some sense' with him. You know what I mean. 342nd NW St. Go there now! Floor it." Note: The display address for the PhoneHom building in Prank Call is North West 342nd St., again the phone call numbers and directions in Neighbors are swapped. HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-43-52-88.jpg|Place of the phone. Phone Hom Dialogue the phone call, Jacket arrives at the phone company, where he finds several murdered employees before encountering Biker in the main office. Biker: ''You're dead meat ...'' defeating Biker Biker: ''This... this can't be happening... It can't end now. Not like this... I'm so close... *COUGH*'' HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-44-51-05.jpg 20180615100925_1.jpg Defeating Biker Biker is a very fast moving enemy that attempts to melee the player and occasionally throws their meat cleaver at the player. To defeat Biker, you must first pick up Golf Club from the bag at the bottom of the room. Biker may cut off your path to the bag so lure him around the room until you can grab the club safely. To win the fight you must avoid all Biker's attacks and strike him when he's busy with retrieving his thrown cleaver. Running around the edge of the room can be effective to avoiding Biker but you must take notice of how he is moving and adapt accordingly. If he looks like he will cut you off as you turn a corner, don't take the corner and move in a different direction. Keep doing this until you see a safe way out. If you are constantly moving you should avoid getting hit by the thrown cleaver. Once you have hit Biker for the second time, he will comment on how 'this can't be happening... i'm so close...' before Jacket apparently destroys his entire head with a club swing. Outro In Beard's bar: Welcome back, sir! ... How are you tonight? You don't look so happy. To be honest, I don't feel too good either. Something in the air... I don't know... I just have this really bad feeling. Like... Like something terrible has happened tonight. I haven't felt this way since San Francisco... I don't like it. Not one bit. So, how about a drink? It's on me. Item: Custom drink Other people: None Music The main song played for this chapter is Hydrogen by M.O.O.N. During the fight with Biker, Release by M.O.O.N is played. Hydrogen also plays over Decadence and Deadline. Release also plays over the Bum fight in the Metro, the Producer fight in Decadence, the SWAT raid in Crackdown, the Van Driver fight in Deadline, and the Jacket fight in Prank Call. Enemies *Mobster *Thug *Dog *Biker (Boss) Unlockables *Ted Mask - Dogs Don't Attack (upon high score) *Puzzle letter by the computer on the first floor. HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-39-11-55.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-40-31-22.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-41-31-39.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-41-51-62.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-43-08-50.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-44-39-47.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-44-42-74.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-44-48-76.jpg Category:Chapter